The present invention relates to a catheter-insertion forceps for inserting in a catheter into a body vessel, such as a vein or artery.
By way of background, there are in use catheter assemblies which comprise a catheter mounted on a cannula with the tip of the needle of the cannula protuding from the end of the catheter. The catheter is inserted into a vein or an artery or other body vessel by forcing the needle which mounts the catheter into the vessel and thereafter withdrawing the needle. This is usually done by manually grasping the hub of the cannula to insert the catheter. However, this causes the person who inserts the catheter to have his hand very close to the patient which could result in the person's hand being sprayed by blood or other body fluid as the needle is withdrawn from the catheter after the latter has been properly placed.